Paper bags and plastic hearts
by GhostOfTwilight
Summary: Mcfly Fanfic - Ellie runs for her life literally as she escapes to London she trips and falls into the hands of dougie & the boys. What will it take to protect Ellie dougie is prepared to give it all to save her. Sorry I'm rubbish at summary's plz R
1. Reaching for freedom

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

**(Reaching for freedom)**

_(I have to get out of here i cant take this not anymore i cant!)_** Running away in terror from her home Ellie bolted towards the train station. **

**With a few things in hand her black guitar and a few clothes forgetting to pact food she slapped her self on the head whilst she waited on the train. Having only £95 that she had saved up Ellie began to worry**

_(shit this wont be anothe oh god but i have to leave now before he realises I'm gone). _**Not knowing what she was doing as her head was spinning she just had to get on the train first. The only thing she was thinking of was getting on the train & getting to London. Getting away running away escaping hope fear heart ake all these feelings over whelming Ellie as she got on the train. Was she really doing this was this a good idea. Living in Scotland London was quite far away well really far away so she thought she would be safe from him if she ran to the crowded city of London.**

**Boarding the train she made her way to the back of the train and tucked herself in to a small corner. Tired and confused she leaned her head on the cold icy window and fell asleep. Before Ellie knew it she was awakened by a middle aged women **_"Dear this is the last stop you need to get up now" _**That was the first time in along time anyone had ever spoke to her that nice. Smiling Ellie nodded and got up picking her things up. **"_Is some one picking you up because it's really dark outside & it wont be that safe for a girl of your age to be walking the streets at this time"? "Yeah" _**Ellie lied hoping the women would believe her. She smiled a lovely smile then walked away with her or had seemed to be her kids. **_(Why cant i just go home with her i would do anything to have a mum?) _

**Leaving the train the cold hut Ellie making her shiver almost instantly at the rush of cold air that swam down her back. She was beginning to think this was not a good idea but if she had stayed home her father might of killed her with all the batterings she got. Ellie knew that one day he might just hit hard anothe & she would never get back up. And if she went home now that might just happen so Ellie had no choice now she had to keep going. Leaving the train station she looked up at the black star filled sky and spoke softly. **_"I love you mum" _**Each breath letting out a small cloud of air. It was early November of all the times to run away she picked one of the coldest mouths. Hitting her self on the head again for being so stupid as of to run away in the November and forget to pack food.**

**Ellie had no idea where she was going she had only been to London once with her mum before she had died. It was the best day of her life her and her mum where like two hyper active sisters running around taking pictures of everything. When Ellie's mum died she had to go live with her dad who was a very violent drunk that's why her mum split from him just before Ellie was born. Blaming her for their split & her death her father would pound into her not caring how bad she was hurt. Planing to run away many times before but couldn't find it in her self to do so she was trapped with that monster. But after the bartering she got from her dad yesterday Ellie just ran for it grabbing some-thing's like her photo's of her mum & her silver star necklaces which had the words**___to Ellie my baby on her birthday from mum _**in graved on it.**

**Moving quickly over the road Ellie froze as a hand grabbed her from behind. Being shoved to the ground Ellie screamed out in pain looking up in complete horror to see her father standing over her. **_"Where do you think you're going you revolting bitch"_

_"D...A dad" _

_"You thought you could just run away you ain't going any where"_

_(No.. no there's no way I'm going back he's gonna kill me)_

_"Get up you little tart NOW" _**Gritting his teeth trying not to shout but it really wasn't working.**

**Ellie did get up but did not intend to go home she just simply bolted picking up her stuff. Heart racing with fear she kept running she could hear her dad roaring close behind her but that just made her run quicker. Ellie couldn't hear him any more but she kept sprinting her way further & further in to the crowded city. Before finely falling over and onto the hard concrete yelping in pain at her knees she rolled off her stomach and on to her back. Hoping someone would help her up but not one person even looked at her so she crawled to the side of the pavement and started to stand up holding on to the wall as she did. But as soon as she had stood up her knees buckled under and she fell back down on the ground in pain. Warm tears falling down her face she curled up into a small ball and just sat the crying out in shock and pain.**

_"Hey you OK" "I saw you fall looked pretty bad so i thought i see if you where OK" (OK i bloody fell!!) _**Ellie's head filled with rage (**_what kind of stupid question was that?) _**But the rage quickly disappeared looking up she saw a blue eyed blond dougie poynter was stareing down at her. And on seeing her face he knelt down & started questioning her. **_"Who did this to you god this is really bad" _**Voice full of concern Noticing the black eye and the bruises on her neck that her farther gave her yesterday. Looking round at her stuff **_"Are you running away from someone?" _**Ellie's eyes filled up with tears but she never let any of them fall. Her whole body akin the cold sent her shaking as she whimpered looking in to Dougie's eye's as if to say please help me.**

_"Do you have anywhere to go?"___**but he could tell that she didnt **_"OK your coming home with me"_

_"No" _**Ellie spurted **_"I can't it's not fair" _

_"What?" _**Said Dougie becoming puzzled **

_"It's not fair on you"_

_"Just Come on you're hurt" _

**He picked Ellie up and started to carry her Ellie tried to protest but she was to tired & just fell asleep in his arms. Lieing her down on his bed dougie grabbed a blanket from his cupboard & knelt down beside her. At this time Ellie was awake but kept her eye's closed. **_"Your safe now" _**he whispered into her ear whilst moving her hair from her face looking at her bruises once again **_(How could someone hurt her this bad something so small & fragile there is no way it was an accident or anything she was attacked) _**Hearing dougie whisper your safe now just made Ellie smile as she fell in to a deep sleep feeling safe for the first time in years.**


	2. A New Room Mate

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

**(A New Room Mate)**

_"Urghhh where am i?"_** whispered a very tired Ellie opening her eyes she looked around.**

**Messy room was her first thought but that was quickly shoved a side as she got frustrated not knowing where she was.**

**Wrapping her self up with the blanket to keep warm she realised her knees where tender & extremely sore.**

**That's when Ellie's mind clicked she was free from her dad she was safe. **_(Oh god I'm in Dougie's room) _**Was her next thought then just thinking of that there was a small knock on the door.**_ "Are You Awake?" _**Slightly scared i mean shy Ellie spoke soft trying not to sound weird or anything. **_"Yeah" _**Opening the door slowly dougie came in with a wet face cloth. Ellie kept her face to her feet trying to hide her face knowing that it would look worse in the daylight. Feeling a warm cloth on her left cheek she looked up as dougie slowly removed some dirt off her pale skin. **

**Ellie's bruises would stand out amazingly bright red & purple as her skin was pale like a ghost with hardly any colour. She would refer to herself as a ghostly milk bottle that came to scare people. What i mean by scare people is that when she was young & at primary school the kids would be scared of her face as it always had some purple bruises with a mixture of cuts. Those kids where so mean to little Ellie as they joked and mocked her saying she was a self harmer & so on. **

**The warmness of the cloth relaxed Ellie **_"There that's a little better" _**Said dougie sweetly **_"Thanks for helping me" _**Ellie replied with a short shy smile. **_" i couldn't leave a small thing like you out there could i plus now i have a room mate" _**Shocked at what he just said Ellie looked right into his eye's **_"What?"_

_"Well You're a run away and you have no where to go so you can stay with me until you find your feet"_

_"There is no way i can do that to you" _

**Dougie sighed **_"Listen I'm not having this fight with you again i want to help you" _**Her stomach filling with butterflies for the first time in happiness no one had ever been this nice to her bearing-in mind her mum.**

**In impulse Ellie fell into dougie giving him a sweet hug **_"Thank you no one has ever been this nice to me in a long time" _**Ellie whispered in his ear trying her best not to tear up.**_ " No problem" _**He whispered back they both continued to hug each other both of them enjoying the sweet cuddle. **_"Eh...hemmm dougie who's this?" _**Spoke tom as he entered the room in his casual jeans with a light blue back to the future top.**

**Breaking the hug dougie turned towards tom and smiled **_"This is my new room mate" _**Whilst Ellie hugged in to her sore knees to hide her face scared of what tom would think of her. For a moment tom looked really puzzled but then nodded as dougie mouthed to him tell you later. **

**Moving into the room towards Ellie to greet her tom raised his hand out to shake but... on first instinct Ellie thought he was going to hit her. So she tensed up & moved away slightly dougie noticed this right away and gave her another hug **_"It's OK i told you you're safe no ones gonna hurt you i wont let them". _**Tom by this point was really confused at what was happening around him. **_"Sorry" _**Ellie whispered & put out her hand slowly to shake tom's lifting her head slightly to make eye contact with him. **_"Tom" _**He smiled **_"Ellie" _**Giving a nervous look **_"Sorry tom" "For what?" _**He shrugged . Not even a second after that tom's mouth dropped to the floor Ellie knew he had just seen her face. **_"God are you okay" _**Voice over shadowed with concern **_"Yeah i am now" _**Giving a weak smile to dougie as to say thanks no really thanks you saved me.**

**Tom then hearing his belly rumble left the room **_"Ellie so that's you're name i like it" _**Dougie smirked **

_"Well thanks my mum gave it to me" _**Ellie laughed back **_(Wow i haven't laughed in ages)_

_"If you want to have a shower it's down the hall to the left" _

_"A shower sounds nice"_

**Moving towards his dresser dougie pulled out a top and a pair of boxers **_"Here you can wear these"_

_"Eh it's OK i have some other stuff with me"_

**Just then dougie began to blush while he scratched the back of his head**

_"I Had to ehhh wash them"_

_"Why?"_

_"No reason"_

_"Dougie"_

_"OK i dropped you're bag in a puddle"_

**Ellie just smiled giving him the your clumsy smile**

_"It wasn't my fault carrying someone & a bag is hard i was gonna drop something at some point so just be happy it wasn't you" _**He laughed then got a pillow in the face. **

_"Well everything else was OK but your clothes got all wet so i put them in the washing"._

**Smiling her way Ellie skipped to the bathroom.**

**Feeling the warm water run down her bruised face she let out a sigh realising that at any moment her dad could find her & hurt her.**

**Knees feeling wobbly she sat down in the bath not taking any risks on falling over again. Getting quickly changed in to the T-Shirt & boxers drying her face at the same time Ellie looked in the mirror. **_(No Wonder people are shocked look at me i look like Sh!t) _**Her face was all scratched her shodor was completely black and blue and let's not even get started on her black eye it was so big it traveled down her cheek almost right to her chin.**

**Stomach with a shoe print and knees wobbly and weak she was in taters like a multi coloured rag doll.**

**The way her wet hair sat on her cheeks & wearing a really baggy t-shirt and boxers Ellie looked adorable & fragile.**

**Making her way in and out the rooms looking for dougie she walked into the kitchen to have two Set's of eye's stareing at her.**

**Looking to her feet she smiled worriedly of what they were thinking of her.**


	3. Don't Blush

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

**(Don't Blush)**

**Walking into the room Dougie patted the seat next to him for her to sit down. **

"You okay"**Asked Dougie pouting at her. **"Yeah the shower helped"

"Good do you want something to eat"

"Ehhh yeah sure"

**Looking round the room for any signs of food Dougie turned back round to Ellie **

"I don't think we have much do you want to head up the town or something to get breakfast?"

" Well emmm i have nothing to wear"

"Sh!t you don't well eh you're clothes aren't dry yet so I'll just pop out & get you somethings to wear"

"No it's OK I'll put on the ones i had on last night"

"No way there all ripped & dirty from your fall"

**Stumbling to her feet Ellie got up and walked over to Dougie giving him a big hug.**

"Woo am i gonna get a hug every time i do something nice for you"

**Dougie lathed Ellie not breaking the hug lathed back.**

"Yep"

"Well in that case i will get you breakfast as well ?"

**He joked she just gave a slight evil eye as she sat back down in her seat.**

"Mate I'm going out for a second" **Dougie said to tom before getting up and leaving the room smiling at Ellie.**

**Breaking the silence tom spoke with a smile**

"Do You want to watch a movie Ellie"

"Yeah that sounds cool"

**Moving into the living room and sitting down slowly Ellie shivered a wee bit but never complained thinking she was being to much of a hassle already. All of a sudden two arms wraped round Ellie causing her to let out a small scream. **"Ha" **tom laughed **"Sorry never meant to give you a fright you just looked cold" **Feeling tom's warmness round her Ellie snuggled in to his chest as they sat down to watch a movie.**

"So what are we watching?" **Ellie asked looking up at tom.**

"Ehh i have no idea i didn't put anything in the DVD player"

"Ha"** laughed Ellie mimicking what tom did earlier**

**Taking a small giggling fit tom sat up and got up to pick a DVD.**

**Just then the door was opened and slammed shut as someone ran down the hall **

"Doug Doug i need to tell you something i just found tom's porn collection"

**Turning round in complete wide eyed amazement at tom Ellie was almost going to roar out with a fit of laughter.**

**Tom's face by now was turning bright red as Danny ran into the room stopping in his tracks seeing tom. **

"Yeah thanks for that Danny"

**Tom spoke nervously across the room to Danny whilst he scanned the room to see **

**who tom was being embarrassed in front of.**

**Eyes falling on to Ellie he smiled turning his head slightly he let out a small whistle.**

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Danny"

"Ellie"** she nodded back**

_(Thank god he cant see my eye god he's hot sh!t don't blush Ellie for gods sake don't blush.)_

**Deep in thought Ellie didn't notice that Danny had planted himself next to her on the couch **

**letting a draft wisp over Ellie causing her to shake again.**

_(For crying out loud)_** Ellie moaned to her self.**

**Danny seeing her shiver wrapped his jacket round her **_"Better" _**Danny smiled .**

"Anyone want a cup of tea or anything?"

**Both Danny and Ellie nodded then tom left the room.**

"He just wanted a reason to leave the room" **Danny laughed hearing tom being so nervous**

"Did You really find his porn collection"

"Yep"** Danny said proudly**

"Ha"

"Ellie stop mocking me" **tom shouted though from the kitchen laughing thinking that the (ha) had something to do with earlier.**

**Looking at you puzzled Danny spoke to change the subject now knowing that tom could hear what they were talking about.**

"So what we watching?"

**working the remote turning on the DVD player.**

**And surprise surprise it was back to the future 3 lieing down slightly Ellie rested her head on the arm of the couch.**

**Danny jumping and lieing in front of her blocking Ellie's view of the TV.**

"Hey"

"What"

"I cant see and don't dare you say open your eye's"

**Both laughing Ellie shoved Danny on to the floor playfully.**

"Now that's just cruel Ellie"

"What can i say Jones I'm cruel"** Ellie mocked whilst sitting up reaching out her had to Danny.**

**For a moment Danny just sat there stareing at her smiling but it slowly faded when he saw her face.**

_(Oh no not again!)_

"God your face"

_(Here we go)_

**Sitting up right away Danny put his hand to Ellie's cheek moving her head to the side so he could see the whole bruise.**

"Does it hurt?" **Danny spoke softly**

"Only a wee bit"

**Lowering into Ellie Danny kissed her cheek slowly & softly.**

"How about now"**He said smiling & stareing into her crystal blue eye's.**


	4. Little miss ellie

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

**(Little miss ellie)**

**Ellie couldn't believe it Danny had just kissed her on the cheek she would kiss him back **

**if she never felt like she would be betraying dougie.**

_(Why the hell do i feel like I'm betraying dougie? What the hell am i gonna do? God Ellie respond! Just Say something anything just speak)_

**Danny at this point was just stareing at her smiling he was hoping for a good response but that's when it hit him. **

_(Sh!t This might be Dougie's girlfriend and i just kissed her why the hell did i not think this over. Danny you really are dumb) _

**Breaking the silence tom came back into the room with 3 mugs of tea.**

"What's going on in here why so quite?" **Directing the question towards Danny** "Ehhh nothin mate" **Sitting down on the floor next to the coffee table Ellie started to take sips of her tea quickly joined on the floor by tom Danny just shuffled beside her . To Ellie's complete surprise tom put his arm round her and gave her a gently one arm hug. Not moving his arm off of Ellie tom and Ellie leaned against the couch. At this moment Danny got another awkward thought **

_(Did i just kiss tom's girlfriend? No wait if she was with tom then why does she have Dougie's stuff on?) _

"You ok Ellie?"**Whispered tom into Ellie's ear**

**Turning round slowly giving tom a slight shy smile**

"Yeah and by the way this movie is awesome"**Ellie whispered this back in the same tone.**

"Good"** Tom then gave her another slight one arm cuddle **"And yeah this movie is one of my favorites" **a couple of seconds went by as they cozied up to each other then tom spoke again.**

"This is just so cozy sitting next to you with a cup of tea in hand" **Tom joked but he really meant it**

"Yip it is all cuddled up with a hot drink just fabulous" **Ellie meant what she said as well feeling comforted was such a rare thing for her .**

_(Aww Ellie is just so cute small & fragile all cozied up to me i couldn't be happier i wonder what happened between Danny & Ellie earlier ?)_

**Ten minutes later dougie got back entering the room to find everyone all cozied up with a cuppa Dougie just smiled his all so sweet smile. **"Ellie come see what i got you"

"Huh hey! dougie your back" **Getting up slowly Ellie moved across the room towards dougie helping him with some bags as they went in to the kitchen.**

" OK close your eyes"

"huh"

"Just close your eyes" **Dougie laughed.**

"And open" **Making an ear to ear smile Ellie looked at what dougie had got her it was the prettiest thing ever.**

**It was a purple little miss sunshine top yeah i know wtf but Ellie loved that kind of thing. It had the words **_for_ _little miss Ellie_** hand stitched in to a speech bubble.**

"Omg god dougie thank you it's the cutest thing ever how did you know" **Wrapping her arms round dougie giving him one of her legendary hugs **"When i was emptying your bag to put your clothes in the wash i found a little miss sunshine notepad and pen then in one of your pictures you where wearing a top similar to this one so when i saw it i knew right away that you would like it" **Returning the hug to Ellie he picked her up a little. **

_Dougie(Yuss i knew she would like it) _

_Ellie(Oh god when he was emptying my bag he would of saw my underwear sh!t) _

_Dougie(She has sexy underwear (hehe)_

**In the kitchen doorway Danny & tom where leaning against the door frame smiling.**

_Tom(She's so cute when she's happy)_

_Danny(Awww leave it to dougie to find someone like that wait a minute is he thinking about underwear!)_

**After showing her the rest of the things dougie got the breakfast sorted out and they sat down at the kitchen table.**

**Just Ellie & dougie as Danny and tom where in the living room watching the movie.**

**Letting out a sigh dougie got up and closed the kitchen door then walked back over to the table and sat back down.**

"Ellie What happened?"

"I cant tell you"

"I know it's hard but you know i will be here if you need to open up to some one"

**Looking down at the table head in her hands Ellie spoke again trying her best to tell dougie.**

" I was running away from my dad"

"Was he the one that hurt you?"

**Almost in tears and stuttering **"i had to get away from him he could of killed me if i stayed"

**Dougie's eye's widened in anger**

"Why did he hit you Ellie?"

"I deserved it"

**Voice now showing a bit of anger he replied**

"No You didnt Ellie he shouldn't have hurt you"

"It's all my fault that my mum died so he was punishing me"

**Completely in tears Ellie got up and ran to Dougie's bedroom leaving though the kitchen door that went in to the hall not the living room knowing that Danny & tom where in there.**

**Flinging herself on to his bed she cried but never whimpered she just let the tears roll down her face in complete silence.**

**All of a sudden there was a dip in the bed beside her as dougie lied down next to her.**

**Moving on to his side he moved the hair off of Ellie's face as he spoke **"Listen Ellie i shouldn't of asked it's OK you know that don't you"

**Nodding in reply dougie rolled closer to her smiling as he wrapped his arms round her.**

**In a few short minutes they began to Fall asleep in each others arms.**

"Hey Doug"

"Hey"

"Nice Sleep" **Ellie smiled**

"The Best" **he grinned back**

**Stretching dougie got up and looked at his clock**

"It's half 6"

"We slept long what do you want to do now Doug"

**Dougie's stomach rumbled**

"Eat" **he laughed**

**Ellie's stomach then rumbled in reply**

"I'm guessing eat as well"

"i guess so"

**Danny & tom left ages ago so it was just Ellie & dougie all alone together just the way dougie liked it.**

**Laughing they both got up and left Dougie's room towards the kitchen not realizing that they were both holding hands.**

**Well dougie didnt Ellie did her heart was jumping all over the place.**

**Moving towards a cupboard**

"Ellie do you like pot noodles"

**Snapping back in to reality Ellie finely replied while dougie looked at her waiting for an answer.**

"huh yeah sounds good"

**Not having a clue what she just agreed to she looked up at dougie as he was stareing at her.**

"We're holding hands"

"No dougie your holding my hand"** she laughed**

"Oh yeah blame me"** He laughed narrowing his eye's**

"No Problem"** Sniggerd Ellie**

**Letting go of each others hand Ellie made her way to the table **

_(God Ellie why did you have to go do that) _**Feeling her face go warm Ellie realized that she was blushing. **_(Oh god not now!)_

**Desperately trying to stop blushing before dougie sat down but she never managed to in time as dougie put a pot noodle in front of her & sat beside her.**

**Burying her face in to the pot noodle trying to make sure dougie would not catch her blushing.**

"Hungry much"** Dougie mocked at seeing her eat into her food right away.**

"Oh leave me alone"** She playfully replied**

" Do you want to head up the Town for a little while?"

"Really?"

"What you sound surprised"

"Well i didnt think you would like to be seen with a battered rag"** Ellie spoke this very upsettingly as she realized how bad she thought of her self.**

**Lifting her head up so she would meet his eyes dougie spoke **"Never think of yourself like that the worst thing you could do would be to undermine yourself as anothe people would do that for you" _**(Pauses) **_"Your the pretty-est thing i have ever seen so please don't think of yourself that way" **Giving dougie a quick kiss on the cheek she hugged into his chest as he ran his hand up & down her back.**


	5. Someone's gonna get hurt!

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

**(Someones gonna get hurt!)**

**Getting dressed Ellie looked at the mirror moaning at the sight of her face she grabbed her shoes and left the bathroom.**

**Being greeted by dougie in the hall **"Woot woo you look great Ellie" **blushing abit at that**

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself".

**At what only seemed like moments after leaving on foot they got to Danny's house. After knocking on the door seconds later Danny opened it **"Hey mate hey Ellie" **giving Ellie a small wink when dougie looked away. **"GUY'S WE'RE LEAVING HURRY UP" **Danny shouted down the hall. At that to pairs of feet came running up behind Danny. Tom moving out the door as the other one which was harry put Danny into a small head lock Tom was killing himself by now watching harry and Danny happy-slap each other for a laugh. Finely stopping the happy-slap harry turned to Ellie **"Hey you must be Ellie"

"Nice to meet you harry"

"I've heard a lot about you from these two they wouldn't shut up about you"

"who could forget about Ellie"** said dougie as he wrapped his arms round her waist **"She's amazing"

"Aww well thank you dougie"** She smiled.**

**Ellie walking ahead with tom as they spoke about Disney characters while Danny & harry started questioning dougie.**

"So you & Ellie" **Danny spoke in a mocking tone**

"What no we're not going out"

"Well in that case"

"No Danny"** Spoke dougie quickly **

"Dude chill"** harry added**

"She's just not your type & she's under a lot of stress"

"Uh well maybe she could use a close friend to snuggle into"

**Danny winked to dougie and skipped forward to tom & Ellie.**

"What does he mean by that" **Dougie questioned harry**

"Doug i think he's got something for Ellie"

**Letting out a deep breath dougie ran forward quickly followed by harry.**

**They were having such a good time together laughing at stuff that was not even remotely funny.**

**Feeling safe Ellie got really comfortable with the guy's right away feeling free to join in she was being very out going though at first she was being very shy and quite.**

_Dougie__(I could see that Ellie was having a good time at first she was nervous but she had calmed down & was enjoying her self now. Her face was light and full of life for the first time i could see that she was truly happy.)_

**It was now dark as it went on to 11 o'clock exiting the club almost completely sober because they didn't feel like drinking as they were having anothe fun with out it.**

**Danny stumbled and fell over his own two feet landing on the sidewalk everyone belted out with laughter even Danny as he slowly got back on to his feet shaking some dirt off .**

"ELLIE"** a full in raged voice screamed ekoing down the street everyone turning round at this point.**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SH!T"

**Dougie standing in front of Ellie at this point as to say your not getting near her.**

**Ellie's heart was pounding THUD THUD THUD as her dad began to walk closer to them even though there was four guy's round her none of them stood a chance against her dad.**

**Guarding her the four guy's stood in front of Ellie but a voice inside of her grew with her fear **_(NO NO THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING THEM GET HURT NO) _**.Muttering under her breath to the four boy's Ellie shakily spoke **"No Guy's he'll hurt you (pauses) you don't know what your doing"

**Dougie responded with anger in his voice **"We're not going to let him hurt you again".

R&R Plz


	6. awww the sky is crying

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

**(awww the sky is crying)**

"No guy's you don't understand i can't let him hurt you"

"He's gonna hurt use then hurt me even worse there's no point in this"

**But they were determined to protect Ellie from him no matter what.**

**But she knew that her dad was really strong it was bad anothe when it was her but even worse when it was someone else.**

**Ellie couldn't bare the boy's getting hurt because of her but no matter how hard she tried they would not back down.**

**By now Ellie was a nervous wreak & only had minutes no wait seconds now to pull a plan together.**

**That would not end up with dougie of all people getting kicked into.**

_(Wait he's after me he wants me would he follow me?)_

**That's when it came to Ellie she could run yeah he would probably catch up with her at some point but at least they would be OK.**

**Whispering aloud so that they could hear her Ellie said **_"Sorry guy's i cant let him hurt you"_

**Darting towards her dad but then moving of to the left across the road she bolted as her dad began to chase her.**

**Ellie had everything against her here knees were wrecked she couldn't run as well as she could before .**

**Limping in pain as she ran trying her best to pic her pace up hearing Danny scream out in the background **"LEAVE HER ALONE"

**Quickly followed by dougie **"DON'T YOU FUCKEN TOUCH HER"

**Taking as many short cuts that she could find Ellie finely thought she was safe as the sound of shouting couldn't be heard any more.**

**(((THUMP))) Ellie was struck at the back of the head falling to the ground her dad began to kick into her stomach then started to stamp down hard on her face.**

**Ellie was screaming out in pain as her dad sat down on her stomach then graped her hair lifting Ellie's blood drained and covered face towards him. He whispered into her ear **"You Fucken Pisces of Sh!t there's no where to run i will always find you no matter what"

**Bringing her face right close to his they were touching foreheads as he grinned mockingly. Holding her head tight in his hands he began smashing Ellie's head off of the black cold pavement.**

**CRACK CRACK CRACK 3 hard blows off the ground. Ellie was gone now her eyes were open but she wasn't awake her dad just laughed.**

**As her head bled on to the pavement suddenly her dad looked her in the eye's then got up and ran as a police car came down the street.**

**He disappeared into the darkness as blue & red flashing lights lightened the streets up.**

"ELLIE ELLIE NO WHAT THE FUCK HAS HE DONE?" **Dougie cried out as he ran to Ellie's side picking her half up putting her head on to his legs. Completely out of breath he screamed out** "GET A FUCKEN ABULANCE".

**Slowly raindrops started to fall on to them getting heaver by the second hearing panic round her.**

**Ellie spoke almost whispering. **"awww the sky is crying"

**The rain camaflouging her tears but she could see dougie was in tears.**

**He muffled a sobbing laugh trying not to show how scared he was but he was terrified feeling the blood draining from her.**

"It's gonna be OK your safe Ellie"

**Letting a small weak smile go she replied**

"I couldn't let him hurt you guy's i couldn't I'm sorry"

**With that Ellie started to drift off **"No Ellie stay awake com-on keep your eye's open please Ellie please"

_R&R it makes me happy_

_I know this is a really short chapter but i hope you like it i will make up for the shortness of the chapter later promis_

_Thank you for the comment(s) _

RockChick182101 & miserylovesme

From

xXEmilyXx

(Cookies)


	7. Silence!

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

_**(Silence!)**_

**Everything was moving so fast it almost felt like the world was spinning out of control. You could barely begin to imagine what was going on in Dougie's head rage anger sadness & fear ganging up on an all ready shaken dougie. Ellie was rushed straight into intensive care all the boys could do was wait and they did so in silence. Until dougie muttered under his breath **

"I'm gonna kill him i mean if Ellie..."**Dougie trailed off **

"If she doesn't...".

**Being cut off by tom at this point as he knew where that sentence was going **

"Don't think like that dougie she's strong" **Wrapping him in to a hug.**

**Tom was fighting back his tears you could hear it in his voice hell dougie was fighting them back as well you could hear it every time he took a breath. Danny had his head in his hands the whole time refusing to look up or take part in any conversation harry was just stareing into space at this point which meant he was deep in thought.**

**Just then a doctor approached the boy's all standing up right away to get ready for the news that could be either good or bad.**

**It was hard to tell as the doctors face had no expression to it makeing Danny feel sick thinking it was bad news. **

"How is she?"** Danny spoke shakily trying his best to not tear up.**

**Taking a deep breath the doctor told them to sit down so he could speak to them sitting in front of them he began.**

"She is in really bad shape & i mean really bad shape"

"Oh god no she's not going to eh ..." **not being able to fight the tears any longer tom started to cry.**

"No Mr Fletcher she's not going to die"

"The trauma to her head is disaster'est but she should make a full recovery"

**At this the four boy's looked at each other and smiled **"So she's gonna be OK then" **Spurted dougie trying to calm down.**

"Well her recovery will be slow & painful but yeah she will"

"You can see her if you want"

**Leaping to there feet the boy's ran into a small dull grey room it was such a depressing colour. The atmosphere was thick & dead leaving the feeling of dread to wash over the boy's.**

**Stopping they slowly went in while the sound of bleeping machines could be heard as they entered.**

**guilt twisted about in Dougie's stomach **_(This is all my fault I'm the guy i should of protected her)._

**Feeling a hand on his shodor dougie turned round to see harry gazing at him. It was almost like he could tell what dougie was thinking **"It's not you're fault" **Harry said sharply**.

**Danny was looking down on Ellie holding on to her hand tight to let her know he was there he whispered **"hey Ellie it's Danny".

**Feeling her squeeze his hand tight Danny smiled just before he could turn and tell everyone she spoke loudly to the whole room **

"Don't let him hurt me keep me safe"

**Everyone ran to Ellie's bedside and harry began **"We'll never let him hurt you again"

"Never" **Danny continued**

"Don't worry Ellie you have us"** tom spoke strong and surely to Ellie wiping away his tears.**

**Then dougie lent in to her ear** "You have me" **He whispered**.

**3 Day's Later**

**3 day's passed by Ellie was still in hospital and if everything went OK she could get out sometime in the next 2 day's.**

**Everyday dougie & the guy's would come and visit her but it would be dougie that would fight with the nurses to get to stay longer.**

**Harry Tom & Danny had to drag him out before he got into a fight with them after what happened last time they weren't taking any chances.**

"Oh i don't want to go"

"You have to Doug"

"But i cant protect you if I'm not here"

"I'm safe don't worry so much"

**Giving him a big bear hug dougie finely left giving Ellie time to rest.**

**The next day**

"Step on it tom we only get to see her for a little while & your wasting that time driving slowly".

"Dougie do you want to crash?"

**With that being said dougie sat back in his chair trying to be patient.**

**Finely getting there Danny and dougie jumped out the car and ran to Ellie's room racing each other like they always did.**

**Quickly followed by tom and harry as they raced each other they were always blaming nackerd after the running.**

**Calming down they knocked on Ellie's door **_**(silence)**_** knocked again **_**(silence) **_**looking at each other they shrugged.**

**Thinking she was asleep they slowly opened the door trying not to make a peep.**

**Eye's darting across the room in shock she wasn't there. Her flowers were gone her cards & books where no where to be seen & the bed had been striped down to the hospital mattress.** "WHAT THE FUCK!" **Danny shouted in amazement **"WHERE IS SHE?" **dougie quickly shouted in fear**.

**Running up to the nursing station for that floor they panicked **"Miss Miss" **tom spoke across the desk as a middle aged women spun round in her computer chair**. "Yes how can i help you?" **She spoke sweetly **"We're looking for Ellie Alexis Green" **speaking her full name trying to avoid confusion if possible.**

"Oh the small blond" **She smiled nodding her head **"Yeah where is she?" **Danny puffed out trying to catch his breath.**

"she's left"

"What?"** Dougie yelled slightly**

"Yeah her dad checked her out less than an hour ago".

_**(Silence!)**_

Silence is a scary sound ( well isn't it? :)

This will be my last post on this fanfic for a little while... xXEmilyXx

(sozzy)


	8. No Dad!

**Paper bags and plastic hearts **

**No Dad!**

**The rain stinging his face as he continued walking in the **

**utter dark looking for Ellie, dougie stormed his way down the flooded streets.**

**After they had found out Ellie's dad had her Danny disappeared. But no one seemed to notice where he went whilst Harry Dougie & Tom searched together. **

**As the weather got worse Harry & tom tried to stop dougie a few blocks back but he just legged it there was no way he was giving up on Ellie.**

**Not now not ever he promised her he wouldn't let her dad hurt her. They all promised that they would keep her safe.**

**Heart broken and filled with quilt he quickly picked up his pace as the rain got heavier sending a shower of hail stones across the flooded streets.**

**Hurtling towards him they battered off his pale wet skin causing even more discomfort but he didn't care.**

"Aha" **A quick moan of fear stopped dougie right in his tracks, looking around quickly he never saw anything so he continued.**

"Ahhhhhhh" **Stopping again he looked around but his eye sight was limited due to the rain & hail.**

"Douggg"** It was Ellie he was sure of it but he couldn't see her. Pulling down his hood the hail battered off his face much harder. **

**Then as the hail stopped & the rain softened up to no more than a spit he saw her.**

**Being dragged by the back of the T-shirt over the black empty parking lot towards a car she was completely Drenched. Not only in water but mud her face was pale as never before and the look of fear in her eye's it was the look of emptiness the look of hopefulness.**

**Running full speed towards them dougie tackled her dad to the ground but he swiftly flipped dougie over so he was lying over him.**

"Oh this must be lover boy" **He hissed as dougie tried to get out of his grasp but he just tightened his grip on dougie.**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" **Ellie screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to get her dad off him. **

**Incredibly weak Ellie just fell back & on to the road twisting her ankle as she fell.**

**Lifting his fist high into the air her dad started hurtling punches into dougie **

"NO DAD NOOOOOOOOOO !"

**Hearing Ellie's cries he just hut harder and harder until dougie was nearly Out-Cold.**

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

**PUNCH!**

**He roared as the rain started to lash again.**

"DO YOU LOVE HIM"

**PUNCH!**

**CRACK!**

"DO YOU LOVE HIM"

**Voice crakeld with misery & pain she cried out to her dad**

"YES!

I love him dad i love him"

**Ellie was crying non-stop not because of the pain because of what he was doing to dougie.**

**Turning his head softly to face Ellie dougie smiled a warm caring smile he went to speak but never got the chance as the moment was destroyed with another out burst from her father.**

"Well say goodbye to him ellie" **Her dad now knew her biggist weakness & he was going to use it.**

**Picking Dougie's head up to meet his her father Laughed in to Dougie's pale black and blue face.**"DON'T YOU FUKEN FOLLOW US OR I'LL KILL HER"

**Slamming his head to the ground knocking him out Ellie screamed as her dad flung her over his shoulder.**

**Then bashed Ellie into the car door,whilst flinging the door open he kicked Ellie into the car.**

**Screaming for dougie to wake up just so she could see he was still alive. Her dad thumped her on the back of the head with a unknown heavy object.**

**Dougie even though he was out-cold he could still hear Ellie screaming for him but he couldn't move it was like a force was pinning him to the ground. Making dougie unable to move or breve. Opening his eye's slightly he caught a glimpse of the dark blue car disappearing into the distance**.

"Ellie i love you "** whispered dougie using his last breath as his world faded to black.**


	9. Memory lane

Hi thanks for the reviews i luv them all it keeps me going a small review goes along way.

So R&R as much as you like. : )

* * *

**(Paper Bags And Plastic Hearts)**

**(Chapter 9)**

**(Memory lane)**

**Out - Cold Ellie was having a nightmare & a really bad one at that. Well i don't know if you could call it a nightmare because she was dreaming about what had just happened. Relieving the horror of when Dougie's ocean blue eye's dimmed to grey when he closed his eyes and went quite.**

**Never getting to see if he was OK never getting to see if he was alive before being dragged off by her dad.**

**Ellie could hear the storm from out side thudding against the car window with brutal force as the radio blasted weather reports.** "Tides in and it's high" **Spoke the weather man **"So for all you drivers stay away from the beach this is definitely not the time to go on a Sunday stroll."

**Something told Ellie like a small little voice inside of her told her that her dad was taking her there.**

**To the beach where the waves where high & where her mother had died all those years ago.**

* * *

**Flash back:**

**The doctors said her mum had at least 5 day's left but Ellie's mum was sick and tired of being flung around the place like a old rag. Just like Ellie's gran her mum wanted to die happy & in the place she loved the beach came to her mind right away.**

**She would live longer if she stayed in the hospital cause they machines where keeping her alive but in some way this was her last goal her last adventure. **

**Getting changed into the only pair of clothes she had apart from her hospital gown she left. Grabbing Ellie from the waiting room she ran with her daughter down the street hand in hand they listened to the clam waves. Her & her baby safe & both in a place they loved this was the perfect place to leave this world behind and the perfect place to tell her daughter the exact words her mother had said to her before she died.**

**Sitting in the sand completely worn out the sweet summer sun lightened her mums pale face.**

**"Thank you Ellie honey i really couldnt stand that hospital anymore" her mum whispered whilst she started to cough hard in to her hand trying to muffle the sound.**

**Looking down at her blood covered hand she looked to her young daughter.**

**"Mum i cant i don't" Ellie cried**

**"Honey please" Her mum said softly trying her best to hold back her tears for the sake of Ellie.**

**"Every one dies at some point but I'm lucky honey" **

**"How are you lucky mum you're dieing from frickin cancer how can you be lucky?"**

**"People live and die all the time some live really long but some how manage to leave nothing behind. But me I'm leaving the most beautiful thing of all behind. My baby my daughter & i know you will do me proud." **

**Her mum was always good at making Ellie feel better even in the worst moments of her life she could cheer Ellie up.**

**Ellie was really young at this point she was only 8 but she could understand everything her mum told her as if she was an adult.**

**Never making Ellie feel like a baby never undermining her mum treated her the way Ellie loved to be treated.**

**See normally before parents die they tell there kids a load of crap to make them feel better. Sad but true! Not being mean or anything Ellie's mum never intended to make her daughter feel better she just wanted her to understand what was happening from the start. So as soon as she found out that she had cancer she told Ellie right away. **

**"You know i wont really be gone Ellie" But she was quickly interrupted by her 8 year old daughter "Ohh stop it mum that's a load of rubbish & you know fine."**

**Being shocked at her daughter she turned round to Ellie & placed her hand on Ellie's heart.**

**"I'm in you Ellie I'm your mum i will always be apart of you and i will never leave ... I'm alive in you"**

**Tears now filled in her small swollen 8 year old eye's as she hugged her mum tight. **

**"I've got to go now baby" said her mum biting back tears  
Ellie stared with pleading eyes giving her a glare for her not to leave. Her mum gave Ellie a tender kiss on her fore head and Ellie wrapped her arms round her back afraid this might be the last she will ever get another one from her mother and she wanted this to last as long as possible. She had tears in her eyes and Ellie's mum did not want to break away but she removed Ellie's hands away from her back and Ellie put her hand on her mums heart and broke away as well.  
"Mummy don't go. What if i never see you again?" Ellie was now in full blown tears and as one tear fell from her eye to her chin. Her mum saw this and wiped her tear away. "Never give up Ellie promise me this & i will die happy"**

**"I promise mum i promise" As she grabbed her mums hand tight she cried & cried until her mum whispered "Never forget I'm alive in you so i never will be truly be gone You live & i live". Never letting go of her mum's hand her mum lay down in the warm sand. Falling in to a eternal sleep never to wake up again.**

**That's why her dad blamed her he said that if Ellie hadn't of let her mum leave the hospital she would of got better and lived a long life. But he was lying to her she was going to die anyway but he wanted to bring her down & he did so easily. Soon enough Ellie began blaming her self for everything even things that where not her fault. Like when her dad smashed a glass she would run to his feat & start to clean it up repeating I'm sorry I'm sorry over and over again.**

**until he said "stop".**

**End of flash back**

* * *

**Not being able to move she just laid there smelling the sea weed and the ocean air. **

**As her dad dragged Ellie out & into the storm. **

**The rain was hitting so hard it began flood the drains and gutters making everything spew from them like leaves & empty Chris packets etc...**

**Everything hurt & felt sore every little touch from him & the rain made Ellie's body sting. As the rain lashed hitting every thing as it fell brutally hard. Stabbing into her face like little knives making her scrapes & cuts throb with pain.**

**There was nothing she could do not now she was doomed & Ellie knew it all to well that her dad planed to kill her tonight. Maybe it was for the best, to get away from the pain she had been suffering all her life would be a pleasure. But still going strong she began to fight back & make it harder for her dad. But trust me it wasn't working, nothing would.**

**Blinking wildly trying to see what & where she was being dragged to. Thrashing could be heard as they got closer to the sea.**

**Stopping for some unknown reason her dad picked her up. Thudding her up against the stone wall that separated the beach from the road. The old brick wall was not a comfort you would enjoy being shoved into. Ellie screamed in pain as the sharp rocks from the wall hit in to her.**

**Nothing was being said as her dad picked her up lifting her high off the ground so she could no longer touch or grab on to anything he roared at her** "DO ... YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE ELLIE DO U"?

****

Replying to her dad drenched with misery she slowly and quietly replied with three simple words

"Yes i do"

****

He smiled

"Well" **He went on **"You My dear are going to die where you killed you're mum how lucky are you?"****

Her stomach twisted with fear at his words.

Looking at her for one last time he flung her over the old brick wall and into the rocky waters below. Watching Ellie scream in terror as she fell into the darkness of the black stormy water. Hearing a crack below her dad knew for sure she had hut a rock when she fell.

"Hey There" **Spoke someone as Ellie's dad turned round. CRACK her dad fell to the ground. **

**Ellie had landed in the sea as it trashed her about Ellie was a good swimmer but the waves kept pulling her under. Her twisted ankle was useless her arms weak with shock & pain. She was going to drown & if not the rocks would get her easily.**

**SPLASH**

** someone had jumped in the water all of a sudden two arms wrapped round her pulling her head out from under the water. Gasping for air as the rain continued to pound down in buckets of cold icy loads as the waves became more like wild rapids Ellie held on to the person for dear life.**

**Thrashing her & wait for it Yes **

**thrashing her & Danny in to the rocks.**

**It was Danny! he was risking his very life but that never came across him what did tho was saving Ellie.**

**Danny was struggling but he kept fighting the icy waves trying his best to get to safety. At first when Danny had grabbed her he had an instant warm to him but it quickly disappeared in with sea. Heart rate falling Ellie slowly gave up to the waves and let her self drift of. Leaving Danny struggling to save her and now himself. Both of their life's where in serious danger there was no way Danny could battle the waves on his own.**

"Ellie baby it's mum"** The whisper in Ellie's ear continued** "baby get up please baby"** At that Ellie opened her eye's and began to help Danny fight the waves.**

**Pulling Ellie out of the deadly water Danny was running on pure Adrenalin. But Ellie on the other hand just dropped to the soggy sand.**

**Not stopping to think Danny carried Ellie to her dad's car and he drove off as fast as he could .**

**Swerving in and out of lanes trying not to slip in to any of ditches as Ellie stayed still as a wax figure.**

**Ellie was breathing but she wasn't moving she was froze into a horrible state.**

**Being laid down across the back seat Danny looked back at her gasping in fear as a slow stream of blood fell down her face.**

**She must have banged her head off the rocks at some point.** "The hospital" **Danny whispered to himself as he returned his gaze to the road.**

**The car skidded along the road at least the road was empty due to the storm but that still didn't mean it was safe.**

_If only someone knew if only some one knew that dougie needed help too. But the only one who did know was not awake to do so!!_

_For all we know he could be dead or maybe hanging on by a Fred. But as time passes he feels alone lying there completely drenched to the bone. What will happen only time will tell but till then i bid you fare well_

* * *

R&R or else i will stop wrighting the story 4 eva

mahahahahahah! i feel so evil...

no really

R&R or the story get's it

MEGA LOL


	10. The Escape

**The Escape**

**The car came to a quick stop as Danny slammed down on the breaks. Looking out the window he read **(Edinburgh 15 miles)

**After taking Ellie to the hospital the doctors gave her an ok then handed over some medication to Danny.**

**They wanted to keep Ellie in the hospital for a couple of days to make sure she was ok but Danny wasn't taking any chances.**

**Leaving the hospital with Ellie in his arms he put her back in the car not before wrapping her in a hospital blanket.**

**Stopping for a second he ran his hand trow Ellie's now dry hair letting out a quick sigh he got up and put the seat back. Climbing into the car he drove off not planing on going home he wanted her to be safe so he was leaving with her until she got a little better. Danny knew he hadn't killed her father he had just knocked him out but that wasn't enough to protect Ellie. Her dad was going to come after her again & again until he gets what he wants. **

**Slamming the car door shut he went inside climbing the stair's taking two steps at a time. Danny had rented a place in Edinburgh as far away from London as they could get in 24hrs. Kneeling down he moved the hair out of Ellie's face , the doctors said she would sleep off most of everyday hell she would & could sleep away day's if no one woke her up. In short she was sleeping herself better due to the head injury.**

**It was Danny's job to wake her up so she could eat & this was proving a hassle for him but somehow he manged.**

**When the rare moment came when she was awake Ellie seemed too be in a trance as if she was drunk. Do you remember when you're mum or dad would wake you up so you could go to you're bed. Cause sleeping on the couch was out of the question, well do you remember that feeling when you had to walk to you're bed you felt as if you where going to drop right then and there. That's what was happening with Ellie, chances are she wouldn't remember getting up at all. Which scared Danny because if this was true when she did get better she would be completely freaked out.**

**It was now 7:00 am **

**so Danny decided to call tom to tell him that he & Ellie where ok.**

**"Hallo"**

**"Hey tom it's Danny"**

**"Mate where the Fck have you been?"**

**Telling tom in short what had happened he waited for a reply hopefully a good one.**

**"How Did you know to go to the beach?"**

**"She told me about her dad & what had happened with her mum. I don't think Dougie knew though cause she told me to keep it a secret."**

**"Where was dougie when she told you this?"**

**Sounding a little shocked at tom's tone of voice. **

**As it seemed like tom thought & sounded like he thought Danny was trying to have his way with her or something.**

**Danny replied covering his frustration up as best he could.**

**"Ehh i think he was busy demanding more time so he could stay with her longer"**

**"OK So where are you?"**

**Danny hadn't told tom where he was yet & he wasn't going to thinking it was safer if no one knew. **

**"Doesn't matter"**

**"Uhhh? OK is dougie with you as well then?"**

**"No Why?"**

**" Cause he hasn't come back yet & is not answering his phone."**

**"Tom I'm sure he's fine call me when he gets back"**

**"I will"**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye mate"**

* * *

**Dougie's P.O.V**

**Going On 6am**

**Going back to 6am in the morning as dougie woke up. Keeping in mind Ellie & Danny where gone now.**

**Head Booming & heart racing dougie started to tremble from the cold. Opening his eye's trying to unblur his smoked vision.**

**The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard to Dougie's right but being in to much pain he never looked round.**

**Rain was spiting down from the extremely dull sky whilst the air was cold & icy the storm had passed now.**

**Focusing on the foot steps as they got closer & louder to him dougie turned his head.**

**Coming face to face with a pair of Worn out Black Boot's Highlanders boot's her fathers highlander boot's.**

**Slowly drifting his eye sight upwards terror filled him as Dougie's eye's met the eye's of her father.**

**Looking down at him Ellie's dad flinched with anger no I'm not joking in anyway her dad had snapped. This wasn't the same as last night this was pure Rage & Hate.**

**Kneeling down to dougie he grabbed him by the neck. Thinking fast dougie shut his eye's pretending to be dead or something. So there would be a chance her dad would leave him alone even for a simple second so he could escape. Not that he would get away from him whilst he had concussion & was far to weak to even walk.**

**Getting lunged off the ground dougie acted like a dummy and let his legs give in every time Ellie's dad tried to stand him up.**

**Letting him go dougie thumped to the solid cold ground whilst Ellie's dad started to pick him up. Tossing dougie over his shoulder he flung him down again this was on purpose to see if he was really dead.** "You're not dead i heard you're heart beating"** Hissed Ellie's father.**

**Dougie couldn't help it he had to moan out in pain his ribs throbbed uncontrollably making it impossible not to.**

"I knew it"** he mocked**

"Where's Ellie?"

"She's dead" **Her dad lied he knew Danny had saved her.**

"You Fcken Bsterd I'm gonna" **Being cut off by Ellie's dad**

"You're gonna what? Kill me no see you have got that wrong." **Dragging him across the parking lot with his arm Ellie's dad battered dougie into a small white van. Driving off slowly as a police car went by.**


	11. Midnight madness

**Midnight madness**

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Ellie"** Searching the flat Danny ran into each and every room.** "Ellie where are you? Ellie"**Still no luck he began to check the kitchen & knowing Danny he just had to check the cupboards. Approaching the small kitchen fold out table a yellow sticky note stood out dramatically in the darkness of the room.**

_Danny I've left to find dougie he needs help_

_Ellie x_

**Moving quickly into the hall he found her trainers missing and his black hoodie.**

**Leaving the flat he locked the door behind him **"God it's cold" **Danny shivered Looking back in the flat he had two choices.**

**1. freeze to death**

**2. wear the dark purple made to fit jacket that Ellie had left behind.**

**Three minuets later a taxi pulled up. The taxi driver lifted an eyebrow at him. **

**Whistling at Danny as he made his way to the car Danny made a face making the guy laugh more**."Woot woot mate that jacket really matches you're eye's"

"Please don't start"** Danny complained. It was just his luck to get stuck like this but it was December now there was no way he would be able to survive with out a jacket**."Girlfriend steal you're jacket pal?"** Looking at the driver laughing** "Yeah you could say that"

* * *

**Ellie's P.O.V**

**Running fast...more running... rain... wind hurtling off her face Ellie opened her eye's looking around in shock she was outside. Finding herself alone in the dark she still kept running with no idea where she was going. The last thing she remembered was having a dream about dougie & her father & in that dream she was running to save dougie. Looking down at herself she was in nothing bar a pear of trainers pj bottoms and Danny's hoodie. Remembering her dream Ellie began to see how weird it actually was. It came in flashes like an old film clip with jumbles of mixed images but with colour.**

**Flash: **phone

**Flash: **taxi

**Flash:**Lot's of traffic

**Flash:**Handing over money

**Flash:**London Sign.

**Was she back in London? Turning round quickly Ellie looked for clue's. **" there's not much time"** Something in her was telling her this. Telling her to keep running like it was directing her or more likely demanding her. Turning round Ellie began to run faster and faster, nothing hurt anymore the pain she had dealt with the last thew day's had completely disappeared. **

**Stopping Ellie knew she had found the place she was being told to go to. It was a building of studio flat's all shoved together, the smell of curry and booze filled the street around her. As a gang of drunk men approached her, there was three of them all drunk and out of control.**

**Moving close to her, Ellie could smell sick wreak off them, looking her up and down they left her alone. **_**(Thank god) **_**Ellie prayed to her self as they passed.**

**Turning back round to the flats she felt drawn to the ****small white van ****that sat outside one of the main entrances. Something about that van. Something told her & gave Ellie a strange dajavue feeling at the Pitt of her stomach.**

**Ellie felt extremely weird like she was floating or in other words she was watching herself move around. Like a movie or something , creaking up the dark stairs trying to remain quiet her heart took a sudden dip. She knew she was here for a reason ellie could feel it but why? What was the reason?************It wasn't her head that told her the problem it was he heart that beat ed it again & again.**

**Making her feel weak with fear but she some how kept traveling up the stair.**

**Stopping on the fifth floor she walked slowly down the dark mold infested hall. One light showed Ellie her path but it was flickering. ****Room 76A**** She approached it taking steps that echoed round about her, Now face to face with the door she slowly pulled on the Handel & pushed the door open. It screeched loudly as it opened swinging back by it's self Ellie grabbed it just before it hit the wall. Taking one shaky step inside the only source of light she had stopped flickering and went off wrapping a blanket of emptiness & loss of sight around her.**


End file.
